


The Origin - Baby Hitsugi

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [8]
Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hitsugi wants to be powerful. Phaleg doesn't mind showing her one way to get the power she desires...
Relationships: Hitsugi Yasaka/Phaleg (PSO2)
Series: August Batch 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Kudos: 3





	The Origin - Baby Hitsugi

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“It’s not fair at all…”

Sitting on a stray rooftop in the middle of Las Vegas was a young gal. Yasaka Hitsugi, a girl who had been pulled into the thick of things thanks to a bug that had occured in her game. Only, it turned out that it wasn’t a bug at all, but rather it was connected to another world, and… Ah, it was all so complicated that it still gave her headaches trying to piece it all together.

Having followed her Brother and the one who had saved her way back when, she was pulled into a fight against this strong blonde lady who swung her arms like they were blades, and the sheer force given off by those swings was enough to actually leave a cut on the ground. She stood her ground, tried to fight her off…

But all that resulted in was her being tossed aside like a ragdoll and forced to see if she could kill a human. She hesitated, and she nearly got hurt because of it. That woman showed her mercy, despite all the power she held in her hands. 

And here she was. All alone. The grown ups were busy talking with her brother’s organization, plotting the next move they had to take. So she had plenty of time to herself until they needed her, because none of them thought that she could handle herself. And honestly… They weren’t wrong. Given her track record, she didn’t exactly have the best or the brightest will. She just followed orders and tried to survive…

“What a girl you are, Hitsugi…” The red-haired youth told herself as she sighed, leaning backward as she rested against the roof of the building she occupied. Better to stay up here where it was safe, than down on the streets where Phantoms could manifest. Yeah…

Maybe if she just closed her eyes, she’d be back in her bed. It would’ve all been a dream, she never played PSO2, she never had a fight with Kohri, she never did this or that or got branded an outlaw by Mother… Maybe it’d all go away…

“Ara? So you’re still around, little girl?” Unfortunately, life didn’t work that way. And instead, what she saw when she opened her eyes once more, was the familiar face of the blonde that had thoroughly trashed her the last time they met. “And you don’t even have your friends with you, what a shame. I was hoping for a bit of a fight, especially from that one with the blade… But, I suppose I’ll have to wait for another chance…”

Hitsugi felt her body shivering looking at the black-clad woman that had so thoroughly bested her. She could feel the anger welling up within her, and she couldn’t help herself from getting up and manifesting her blade, Ame-no-Habakiri. “You… Why are you here!?” She cried out, ready to throw down despite the results from before.

“I just told you, little girl.” The blonde woman explained very pointedly, before curtsying. “I don’t believe we had the chance to properly introduce ourselves. I am Phaleg Ives. And what might your name be, little girl?” She asked, while not even daring to open one of her pleased-looking eyes.

The redheaded girl gripped her sword tighter as she drew it from its sheath, trying to slash at the older woman with enough force to draw blood. Her frustration trumped her inner indecisive self. “Go away!” She shouted, not wanting to see her face for a second longer.

Her swing went unnoticed by the woman, as it wildly missed. In fact, Phaleg didn’t even move a muscle in response, the slash so powerless that her outfit refused to react to the wind the attack made. “No manners. Typical of humans from this age, but that makes them all the more fascinating…” She mused, inadvertently revealing that she wasn’t exactly as young as she may look.

“Stop that! Just go away! I don’t want you here!” Hitsugi shouted at her, slashing once more in an attempt to make her go away. Then once more, and then another! She slashed and slashed until her arms tired themselves out, regardless of how accurate they were…

Every single slice missed its target, except for the last one. And only then did the blonde woman move to block it, catching the blade between her fingertips. “Little girl. Have you ever considered what power is?” She asked, letting one of her eyes open ever slightly to reveal the golden iris within. “I could teach you, but it will be a harsh path.”

That was enough to make the girl finally stop her worthless assault, her blade disappearing as she looked into the woman’s eye. “...How..? How can you teach me, when…” She muttered, looking down at the ground in disappointment. “When I can’t even finish somebody off.”

“Oh, we’ll work on that. All I need to hear from you is a little yes, and we can go right ahead.” Phaleg chimed, closing her eye once more as she held out her hand. “Just take my hand and say yes, and I will put you on the path to power. But I have to warn you, little girl, it will be even more difficult than you think it could ever be.”

Hitsugi didn’t even think as she reached out and took that hand, gripping it firmly. “Make me strong..! Please! Let me get as strong as you!” She begged, a fire growing in her eye. She wanted to be useful, both to the one that had saved her, her brother… and the people that put their hopes in her. They weren’t going to be disappointed in her any longer…

At least, that’s what she imagined. What she didn’t expect was for her outfit to very suddenly disappear after she grabbed the older woman’s hand, only to be replaced with an excessively embarrassing onesie designed for infants, colored in the same black-and-slightly-gold style as the woman’s own dress. Complete with her legs being spread far apart by something rather thick and crinkly…

“W-What… What did… What?” She mumbled incoherently, her mind having trouble catching up with what happened to her body. And it only got worse as a pacifier appeared in her mouth, making it harder to understand her than ever. “MMph! Mmmmph!” Especially as it was locked around her mouth so that she couldn’t just spit it out…

Phaleg chuckled a little as she put a hand on the onesie-clad girl’s crotch, pushing her hand up against the diaper that she now wore. “I told you that it would be difficult, little girl. Or should that be Baby Girl, now that you’ve accepted my terms?” The older woman teased her as she put the other hand on her cheek, her eye slightly opening once more. “To gain true power, you must be raised to grasp it with your own two hands. And since you’ve been raised to be an impatient little brat who thinks she can just carve away her problems with her sword, well… You see the problem, don’t you, Baby Girl?”

Hitsugi wanted to scream, but the pacifier made it extremely difficult to do so. She didn’t want power like this, she wanted to be trained, like in those games that she played! Or those legends! She didn’t want to go back to being a baby, she had enough of being treated like a child by adults, it… It really sucked…

But the more she sucked on that pacifier, the more her vision turned blurry. What… What was she thinking about? Something about… being an adult..? That… That couldn’t be right. She was wearing… a diaper. Like a baby should do. And she was suckling on a pacifier, just like a baby would. And her onesie… it matched the woman in front of her. So… that had to be… Mama, right?

She didn’t realize that the sudden whiplash of the change in clothes was affecting her mind. Combine that with a pacifier designed to calm the mind, which was going to help her accept the lessons that were to come… Well, they both served to erase what little adulthood she had, making it all go away as she formed a brand new dependency. Just like she was dependent on her Brother, her savior, and Mother… She was now going to be dependent on Mama, the woman standing in front of her.

Phaleg smiled as the young girl slowly squatted down, straining as she suckled harder on that pacifier. Her mama knew what was coming, and she loved every second of it. The sight of the back of that diaper bulging outward as ropes of her Baby Girl’s shitty adulthood filled her seat, it was a delight known only to her. A delight that she would cherish until her Baby Girl attained the power that she craved.

“Such a good Baby Girl you’ve become, my little sweetheart.” The blonde woman cooed as she lifted the poopy baby into her arms, smiling from ear to ear. “Once I’ve taught you to crawl once more, then we can start your training. And you’ll appreciate every ounce of power given to you, as you learn everything all over again. Doesn’t that sound good, my little Baby Girl?”

Hitsugi slowly nodded, unknowingly accepting her fate. Once her friends saw her again, they’d be in for a shock, especially with the dress Mama let her wear and the diaper squishing against her thighs...


End file.
